


Knowing You

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda helps Nick deal with a Quickening. Mostly plotless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> If the show's dead and gone, can I claim its immortality? Seriously: Panzer/Davis owns them, but the sand-covered beach they're playing in is in Stonyland, and they promise to rinse off when they leave…. As always, this is written for the sheer fun of it and no profit is made. Thanks to Rhi for the proofreading.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little surf." Over the crash of the waves, Amanda's amusement rang clear. "It's not going to kill you."

"That's questionable," Nick shot back as he glanced up at the gathering storm clouds and then at Amanda. The increasingly strong tide battered her ankles and at times, splashed water up to her hips. Technically, she wore a suit, though the suit consisted nothing more than strings that gave the barest nod to the rules of the public beach. Not for the first time that day, Nick admired her slender yet feminine form, and wondered how she'd managed to convince him that a trip to the east coast of Florida in November was a good thing.

Then again, the past few weeks had been rougher than any Nick could remember having. Though the Quickening he'd taken hadn't been his first, it had been someone he'd once considered a friend. Even now, the betrayal had the power to slice through him as surely as any blade. Suddenly, he was glad that she'd charmed him into going with her, though he remained convinced that she was planning on picking up a few things on the trip back… things that required a partner to help with the heist.

Amanda stepped in front of him and smiled just before she pulled him into a gentle, compassionate embrace. He put his arms around her and soaked in the understanding she offered. If anyone had ever told him that their relationship would get to this point, given the circumstances of that hellacious first year, he'd probably thought they were crazy. Fifteen years of living as an immortal had made a difference; though there were some things he still didn't agree with, he understood better why Amanda had made the choices she had. Now, while they'd never been the lovers he'd once hoped they'd be, the affection was easy, the friendship as solid as Nick had ever had… maybe more. Which wasn't to say that the attraction still didn't simmer and flare up when neither of them was expecting it; on the contrary, it did, and complicated things, and yet they managed somehow.

“Penny for your thoughts,” she drawled now.

He smiled. “Just wondering where you'll do your shopping next,” he told her. “What's in Cape Canaveral that's so interesting to you?”

She laughed. “Nothing,” she said airily. “But if you're tired of the beach, I was thinking you might be interested in coming with me on a little trip.”

He shook his head. “You are a piece of work, you know that.”

She gave him a low-wattage “who, me?” look for a few seconds before becoming serious. “I'm just worried about you. I know Taylor was a friend.”

Nick rolled his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. "I thought you didn't like worrying about anyone," he kidded her.

Glaring at him, she said testily, "You're not just anyone. I care about you." Stepping closer, she embraced him.

The contact seared through him, making him remember just how much he'd never stopped wanting her. Suddenly, this moment felt different from all the rest before it. Pulling back slightly, he stared into her eyes, and saw desire reflected in them. His heart began to hammer in his chest as his breathing quickened, waiting for her answer. She nodded, just the barest fraction of her head moving, but he understood the permission he'd been granted. Slowly, he pressed his lips against hers, but the second their mouths met, a floodtide of pent-up passion was unleashed. He couldn't get enough of kissing her, and it seemed, neither could she.

He released her mouth only to taste her breasts, the scraps of fabric covering them easily pushed aside to grant him access to the nipples he wanted to suckle. Her hands alternately clasped his back and stroked it as he did so. Meanwhile, his hands were quickly dispensing with the thong she wore, seeking and finding the pleasure point it hid. The sense of urgency driving him was strong, and he didn't want to stop and think about what would happen after this. All he knew is that for the moment, Amanda was willing and eager for him. Her breathless whimpers and startled gasps of pleasure were all he wanted to think about as he brought her to a shuddering orgasm.

Ruthlessly, he shoved down the swim briefs he wore, and then lifted Amanda onto him. Automatically, her legs wrapped around him, and she began riding him that way. His knees wouldn't take the effort, though, and reluctantly, he eased them down onto the beach towel that lay nearby. Somehow, Amanda didn't break the contact they shared as she lay back on the towel. Her legs brought him closer the moment his knees hit the towel, making him groan with the sudden deeper intimacy. His mind sang with a singular mantra: _I've been waiting forever for this._

Through the haze of passion, she smiled wickedly at him and started to speak. Not wanting to hear what she had to say, he kissed her into silence, and he felt her moan traverse through her body. Later there would be time enough for talking, and right now, all he wanted was to feel her passion for him. Feeling his own orgasm begin to peak, he reached between them to stroke her clit as he pounded into her. She cried out something he barely heard over the rush of blood in his ears; it sounded like his name, and he shuddered once, twice, then came.

For a moment, they lay there, tangled in a collapsed heap of spent sex. Nick rose up, intending to move, but Amanda surprised him. Reaching for the back of his head with one hand and his ass with the other, she brought him closer and kissed him thoroughly. “Going somewhere, cowboy?” she purred.

“In case you forgot, it's a public beach,” he reminded her, trying to sound stern and serious but aware that he hadn't yet regained his breathing.

She favored him with a wicked smile. “So it is, but there's no one around but you and me.” She thrust up with her hips against a very sensitive part of his body, and he drew in a sharp breath. “Besides, if they're going to arrest us for indecent behavior, we might as well enjoy ourselves thoroughly.”

He shook his head, but his attention had already been captured by her expert hands on his cock. “You have a point,” he agreed, giving in because he didn't really want to stop. “And knowing you, it wouldn't be the first time you've been arrested for that.”

She chuckled delightedly. “No, but it would be the first time with you,” she told him just before she kissed him.

*** Finis ***

©5.6.01 Raine Wynd

 


End file.
